Y esto es
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Ok, te gusta. Costó reconocerlo y hasta dolió el ego, pero te gusta. Y esto es... ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo carajo lo manejas? - Murdocx2D
1. Involuntario desencadenante

**1. Involuntario desencadenante.**

Había cambiado.

Pese a que hizo todo el uso de su racionalidad (y de su irracionalidad también), llegó un punto en el que todo se volvió insostenible, hasta para alguien como él; en que se dio cuenta de que su actitud hacia aquel imbécil había sufrido una transformación. Obviamente nadie lo había notado, los golpes, burlas e insultos continuaban siendo tan ácidos e ingeniosos como de costumbre, nada para sospechar. El cambio se produjo en el interior de Murdoc, tan desagradable e inesperado, comparable al corazón del Grinch aumentando tres tallas.

En palabras reducidas: _le gustaba 2D._

Con gustar se refería a que le resultaba imposible seguir viéndolo como el vocalista de su banda o un simple amigo. 2D era algo más importante y Murdoc deseaba conocer más de él en un nivel más íntimo; el oírle decir idioteces ya no le provocaba sólo enfado, sino que cierta gracia (por no decir ternura). Pasó bastante tiempo ignorando esas señales hasta que se volvieron jodidamente evidentes... Lo que no significaba que iba a dejar de liarse a las chicas más ardientes de Londres porque 2D le llamaba la atención más de lo que merecía, (cuántas mujeres matarían por conseguir eso). Le gustaba, pero _nada_ de devoción cursi o deseo sexual, tal vez probar el gusto de esos labios que pasaron a ser místicos y tentadores.

Parado al lado de la mesa de la cocina, en ropa interior y bebiendo una botella de cerveza, Murdoc no podía parar de pensar en todas esas cosas y taladrarse la cabeza con una simple pregunta: "¿y ahora qué?". Analizando: luego de tortuosas reflexiones y un par de noches sin dormir, sus sentimientos por 2D fueron aceptados, bien; probablemente, si todo continuaba así, le iría gustando más (ojalá no, pero siempre había que estar listo para lo peor), perfecto... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Aguardar nada como un perfecto idiota? Equivalía a masticar siempre el mismo trozo de carne. ¿Decirle a 2D? Ni de broma.

Murdoc arqueó el cuerpo para atrás y con una mueca de hastío, gruño:

—Por favor, esta mierda no puede ser tan complicada...

—¿Qué cosa, Muds? Quizá puedo ayudar —le respondió una voz.

Murdoc se sobresaltó ante la contestación inesperada de 2D. Sobresaltarse por eso ya comenzó a sacarlo de las casillas, a continuación, tomó al muchacho de la frente, colocó una pierna detrás de las de él y lo empujó al suelo con fuerza. 2D largó un quejido cuando su cabeza impactó directamente contra el suelo, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato aunque la diferencia entre muchos otros golpes anteriores y éste, era todo el torbellino que se producía en la cabeza de Murdoc.

«¡Estúpido face-ache! ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así cuando yo estoy pensando en qué debo hacer contigo? Y no me mires con esa sonrisa de idiota ni me preguntes si puedes ayudarme. ¡Si que eres una patada en el trasero!»

O en el corazón, o en ambos.

—¿Qué dije de malo ahora? —protestó 2D.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman, imbécil.

—Pues no pienses en voz alta —se excusó sobándose la cabeza.

—Al menos pienso, face-ache, una capacidad que tú perdiste con el tiempo o no llegaste a conocer nunca —gruñó terminando su cerveza.

—Bien, como prefieras, Muds —cedió, ladeando la cabeza y dedicándole una sonrisa ingenua mostrando los dientes.

Murdoc rodó los ojos, harto de él y de sí mismo, harto de quedar atrapado en las sucias redes de la cursilería y toda la demás mierda. 2D se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, colocándose un cigarro en los labios, se tanteó los bolsillos delanteros del jean en busca del encendedor.

Murdoc permaneció donde estaba, observándolo, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de 2D si le contaba de su conflicto interno. ¿Se reiría?, ¿se asquearía?, ¿le correspondería? Oh, por favor, eso ni sus sueños más retorcidos, él ya se había encargado perfectamente de que 2D no se sintiera con ninguna chance de estar a su lado. ¿Y qué ley decía que sí o sí tenía que estar al lado de alguien que le gustaba? Significaba atarse, comprometerse y Murdoc Niccals no iba a estar atado de la mano de nadie.

—Estoy seguro de que lo tenía conmigo…

Después de diez minutos en los que 2D dio vueltas, repitiendo una, otra y otra vez que tenía el encendedor consigo, Murdoc perdió la paciencia, lo tomó por el cuello de la playera atrayéndolo hacia sí y metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero los jean de 2D, sacando el encendedor y arrojándoselo al rostro.

Aquel acto simple, típico y despistado del muchacho lo llevó al límite, atentando contra su ego. ¿Cómo podía fijarse en una persona tan estúpida?, ¿en un hombre como él?

—¡Eres un retardado mental! —exclamó dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

—Yo sabía que lo tenía a mano —dijo con un gesto de triunfo y encendió el cigarrillo—. Gracias, Muds. —Su sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que la expresión amenazante de Murdoc se acrecentaba. —¿Muds? ¿Estás enfadado? No me di cuenta, pero no es para...

—¡No entiendes nada, face-ache! ¡No puedes ser más idiota, no sé qué mierda te han visto tus ex-novias ni yo!

Silencio. Los ojos de Murdoc abriéndose de par en par, la ceja arqueada de 2D que trataba de asimilar el significado de esa oración, interminables segundos que parecieron horas, el corazón de Murdoc en pausa, presa del horror y la rabia, del pánico, como si se tratara de una horrible pesadilla de la que no podría despertar jamás. Una pesadilla que acababa de iniciar él solito.

2D se pasó la mano por el cabello azul, mientras daba un paso hacia Murdoc.

—Muds... ¿por qué...?

«No pienso darte ninguna explicación…»

—Antes bésame el trasero, idiota —interrumpió recuperando la compostura o disimulando hacerlo, lo último era mostrarse vulnerable, como si hubiese dicho algo importante.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta su winnebago, pretendiendo que nada sucedió. 2D no se atrevió a seguirlo, se quedó en la cocina sin saber qué decir.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerró del mismo modo, maldiciendo entre dientes, buscó una caja de cigarrillos y se dejó caer sobre la cama, comenzando a fumar y a llenar con fina cortina grisácea de humo todo el interior del vehículo. Sus opciones se habían reducido bastante, a menos que 2D fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para olvidar lo que había dicho, que en cierta manera no fue nada muy explícito. Quizá había posibilidad de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

—Mierda… ¿y ahora qué?


	2. Una falla en el estilo

**2. Una falla en el estilo.**

Muy pocas veces se había puesto a reflexionar seriamente sobre lo maravilloso que era tener su winnebago. Más allá de las comodidades y la intimidad, durante el resto del día, después de aquel imperdonable desliz con 2D, Murdoc estaba agradecido de no tener la necesidad de salir de su winnebago para ir al baño, comer o lo que fuera, ni tener que cruzarse a nadie en los pasillos de los Estudios Kong. Es más, si compraba una buena cantidad de comida, papel sanitario, cigarrillos y alcohol tampoco tendría problema en quedarse allí el resto del mes.

Algo que no iba a suceder pues significaría _huir_ de la situación y Murdoc Niccals no huye de nadie (salvo de la policía), mucho menos de aquel imbécil sin ojos. ¿Pero cómo tratar todo? Sólo encontraba dos caminos a seguir: 2D olvidaría la conversación y las cosas seguirían igual que hacía unas pocas horas; segundo, 2D no lo olvidaría y sería capaz de insistir hasta obtener alguna respuesta. La idea de oírlo más de diez minutos seguidos trás de él para descubrir qué había querido decirle no le causaba gracia.

«¿Qué no es obvio, face-ache? ¿Ni siquiera puedes descifrar algo tan claro? ¡No pude ser más directo contigo, maldita sea!»

Una posible tercera opción: 2D _sí _entendió lo que Murdoc quiso decir y no le preguntaría nada porque no necesitaba saber nada más. Aquello resultó escalofriante, algo así como caminar desnudo ante él... bien la mayoría de las veces Murdoc se paseaba por los estudios en ropa interior así que no había mucha diferencia; el punto era que sería como andar con un cartel pegado a la espalda diciendo "Mírame, siento algo por ti". Una vulnerabilidad desagradable, irritante, de lo peor.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y exhaló el humo grisáceo lentamente, observando cómo ascendía y se perdía. No saldría hasta el día siguiente, no quería verle el rostro a nadie. Mañana sería distinto y ya vería la forma de arreglar su error, aunque tuviese que golpear a 2D hasta hacerlo olvidar.

—Eh, eso no suena tan descabellado —murmuró. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó sobre su rostro y fue opacada por una mueca de total disgusto cuando oyó aquella voz familiar llamándolo y golpeando la puerta de su winnebago.

—Muds, aquí tienes los cigarrillos que mandaste a pedir. Dice Russ que es la última vez que te trae porque cuando tú sales nunca nos traes nada a nosotros blah blah, ya sabes...

Era un parlotear insoportable, igual que un taladro eterno. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que en el fondo se volvería loco si no lo escuchaba decir, como mínimo, una palabra en el día.

Murdoc se puso de pie, mordió el cigarro en sus labios con tanta fuerza que se partió y cayó al suelo. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de forma brusca, poniendo énfasis en una expresión amenazadora para que a 2D se le fueran las ganas de charlar.

—¿Qué quieres?

2D sonrió ampliamente y extendió su mano con la bolsa de plástico llena de varias cajas de _666 Lucky Lungs_ dentro.

—Genial, ahora largo —respondió tomándola y arrojándola hacia su cama.

—Yo pensé que sólo te gustaban las mujeres... tú sabes, cuando grabamos Feel Good Inc se notó bastante —dijo de repente.

Hubo un silencio corto en el que Murdoc intentó no mostrarse sorprendido.

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando face-ache —mintió, apretando un puño con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle ese tipo de cosas como si nada y encima sonriéndole? ¿Qué carajo se creía?, ¿qué sabía todo acerca de él solo por una oración mal armada? No, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir ni aunque tuviera que mentir y olvidarse de probar sus labios y todo lo otro. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

Tomó aire y dio un paso atrás, tomando la manija de la puerta.

—Ahora, si no tienes nada que importante que decir... —Cerró la puerta de un movimiento, a continuación unos dedos rojizos se retorcían adoloridos entre el marco y la puerta mientras Murdoc escuchaba los quejidos de 2D.

—¡Auch, Muds!

—¿Eres idiota o qué mierda? ¿Para qué pones la mano ahí, imbécil? —reprochó, abriendo la puerta enseguida—. Un tecladista sin dedos no me sirve.

—Es que... yo creí que te gustaban las mujeres. Te follaste a Paula en el cubículo del baño y además-

—¡¿Y quién te dijo que a mí no me gustan las mujeres? —Ya no era defender su orgullo solamente, era lo desesperante de oírlo hablar sobre sus grandes reflexiones e insistir con el mismo tema una y otra vez.

2D ladeó la cabeza, observándolo con sus ojos... o mejor dicho, hendiduras oscuras, que más que miedo transmitían cierta ternura e ingenuidad. Murdoc rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe en la nariz.

—Lárgate, face-ache, vuelve cuando no tengas nada estúpido que decir, o sea… nunca —ordenó.

—Tú lo dijiste —continuó, recordándole a Murdoc a uno niño más de Dirty Harry.

—Yo no dije nada, tú escuchas lo que quieres escuchar —gruñó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca de 2D—. ¿Esto te parece algo que haría una de tus estúpidas ex-novias? No, este es el estilo Murdoc Niccals. —Dio otro golpe más fuerte. —Es decir, patearte el trasero cada vez que se presente la divertida oportunidad, ¿quedó claro?

2D se sobó la nuca confundido, Murdoc se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo victorioso. Por supuesto que con ese tipo de actitudes nunca llegaría a nada con 2D, tampoco lo ansiaba demasiado, ¿qué buscaba exactamente? No sabía, no quería saberlo, ni rendirse sin dar batalla y su única arma, por el momento, consistía en su característica agresividad.

Mientras pensaba sobre todo aquello, no se dio cuenta que 2D tragaba con dificultad y se acercaba cautelosamente a él, igual que un hada en vuelo a punto de dar su toque mágico. 2D le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y después se quedó frente a Murdoc, con cara de póquer, esperando. Hasta que pasaron cinco minutos reloj de silencio absoluto, sin que ninguno de los dos parpadease siquiera. Murdoc tenía la mente en blanco como muy pocas veces en su vida.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro… —comenzó 2D ladeando la cabeza—, pero tenía entendido que el estilo Murdoc Niccals me molería a golpes después de eso y… mírame, aún tengo los huesos enteros. —Se golpeó el codo con los nudillos para demostrárselo. —Como sea, ahí tienes para fumar tranquilo. Nos vemos luego, Muds. —Saludó con la mano y se fue tranquilo.

Murdoc levantó el dedo mayor en dirección al muchacho y cerró con violencia la puerta del winnebago, buscando su encendedor y los cigarrillos, maldiciendo en todo idioma conocido. Ya no se trataba de batallas, estaba perdiendo la guerra y gracias a patéticas estrategias como besos en la mejilla, ¿qué sucedía con él?, ¿desde cuándo ese tipo de cosas podían aplastar el estilo Murdoc Niccals?

Parece que 2D le gustaba más de lo que quería asumir.

—Mierda…

* * *

_Hola, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Debo decir que este es mi primer slash de Gorillaz, ¿cómo terminé escribiéndolo? Porque anduve revisando la sección y la muchacha Hotoketu-chan me dio a entender que esta pareja es posible (sin mencionar la búsqueda de fan-arts posterior). Estuve hojeando un poco _Rise of the ogre _antes de empezar para no caer en el temido OoC... me gusta creer que por ahora lo voy manejando bien, aunque es bastante dificil porque el volante lo tiene Muds y todos sabemos que no lo va a hacer fácil XD_

_Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, correspondecia para decirle a Murdoc que deje de meditar y vaya a la acción (?), todo es bien recibido._

_Saludos.  
_


End file.
